A Fox's Rants and Rages
by Gold the Fox
Summary: A place for venting, a place for opinions, a place for reviews. Very different to what I normally do. Warning: Opinions inside may not be the same as yours. I respect everyone's opinion.


Hello everyone and everypony. This is Gold with something a bit different. I will sometimes do this kind of thing when there is something I need to say or bring up about stuff happening in the communities of Sonic and/or MLP, my opinion on something, or something on FanFiction that needs to be addressed. Today's topic is...well you'll find out in a second. These are all my own opinions and any places where I look up or use information from other places will be referenced at the end of the discussion. Without any more delay, I welcome you all to:

* * *

**A Fox's Rants and Rages**

* * *

So let's start this off with a bit of an analogy, which is a comparison of two things. Today, I'm gonna compare the topic to a cafe. So let us begin.

So it's another dreadful Monday morning. Ugh, Mondays. Anywho, you are on your way to your job, driving your car to work when you notice a new cafe has opened up a block away from where you live. Your normal cafe that you usually go for your cup of coffee and to read the newspaper in the morning to is farther away from your house than this one. The new cafe seems to be a bit less busy than the one you usually go to as well. With those two benefits in mind, you decide to try out this new cafe. You drive into the parking lot and park and walk inside, the new newspaper in your hand. It looks like your standard cafe, with a counter with a few stools in front of it and with some tables for other people to sit in and enjoy their morning breakfast and coffee. You sit down in front of the counter and open up your newspaper, waiting for some service. You get some in the way of a waiter and asks you what would you like. You respond with the simple request for a cup of coffee, two cream and two sugar. You get your coffee and continue reading your paper. The coffee is actually very good, and you daresay think that it's better than the coffee at the other cafe that was farther away. You read, you drink, and then you leave. You go through your day normally, go to work, go home, eat dinner, et cetera, et cetera. Next morning, you gotta go to work again so you stop by the new cafe for another daily routine of newspaper reading and coffee drinking. However, this time, there is someone new there. Just a normal guy, on a laptop sitting in the table closest to the corner of the cafe. You disregard the man and continue your routine. You finish with your coffee and paper, and go through the day. The next day you go to the cafe again. That guy is still there but now there is two other people in there, also normal looking, but they are reading a book or a newspaper. The week goes on, you keep going to the new cafe, and it gains more and more people everyday. But one day, that original guy who was sitting at a laptop, and still is, approaches you. It is nothing weird, you have actually met tons of new people in the cafe and talked to them, a few choice ones becoming almost friends. Back to the situation on hand, the original guy comes with his laptop and puts it in front of you. He explains that he has been working on some products and he is offering you them. You decline for now and continue your coffee and newspaper while the guy walks away, not at all feeling sad you said no. The next day, he asks again. And the next day after that, he asks again. It happens almost everyday, and now he is starting to go around to your new 'cafe friends' and ask them. He asks you almost everyday, not discouraged or understanding the word 'no' at all. But one day, you stop him in the middle of him talking and ask him something.

"Look, you are offering me this product, but yet I don't even know your name. What is it?" you ask.

He answers with his name. His name is...

FRICKING WEREWOLF LOVER99! OR CHRISTIAN WOLF99! OR CHRISTIAN APE99! OR WHATEVER THE HELL HIS NAME HIS! This analogy of a over the top, downright annoying guy at the cafe is WEREWOLF OR WHATEVER NAME HE HAS! His offer is HIS STUPID, UNDERDEVELOPED, AND HORRIBLE OCS! The whole cafe analogy can be compared to the whole of FanFiction! The cafe IS THE FANFICTION WEBSITE, the coffee and newspaper is STORIES, more specifically any story that has Sonic in it. The normal 'cafe friends' are your reviewers on here or your friends on here, and the guy with the computer who continually asks for you to use his product is WEREWOLF!

If you haven't figured it out already, the main topic for today is the one and only, werewolf lover99, or Christian Wolf99 or Christian Ape99. I will be calling him werewolf since that is what I name him by, easy to remember. But hey, why not start talking about his name?

Okay so his name. Most people know him as werewolf lover99. Why does he love werewolves? From some research on some older stories I've found out why. Apparently, this guy likes to howl at the moon and likes werewolf. Jeez, someone call in the Twilight Saga, we got a live one over here! But dude, seriously, why would you tell anyone that, that's just...weird. Then you changed your name to Christian Wolf99. Now, don't get me wrong, I DO NOT hate Christianity. I cannot stress that enough. Hell, I'm Christian. But werewolf, don't go around just showing it off like that! It's almost like you want people to react at your religion, and if you are actually Christian, then you are doing it wrong. And then your name changed AGAIN to Christian Ape99. Good job, you solved that weird werewolf thing. But still, no one cares if you changed your name. Just keep it to one name and that's it. Moving on.

Okay, this is the bread and butter of talking and raging and discussing werewolf. THE CONSTANT SPAMMING OF THE OCS! Seriously, first thing I see on EVERY NEW STORY, is 'I would really appreciate it if you would add...' EVERY TIME! Sure, you review, but maybe, and I MEAN MAYBE, if you didn't spam the OCS over and over and over again people would actually appreciate those reviews! I don't understand why you think that you deserve to be in ANY STORY! BECAUSE YOU DON'T! Let's take an example. On the Sonic and MLP crossover section of FanFiction, there is a story called Sonic Chaos and Harmony by LightningtheHedgehog. He's a new guy here, so if you peeps want something to read, go check him out if you want. THE FIRST REVIEW THAT WEREWOLF SENT WAS ABOUT HIS OCS! Do you know what's even better?! Lightning SPECIFICALLY SAID HE IS TAKING NO OCS IN HIS SUMMARY! WEREWOLF ARE YOU BLIND?! No he isn't blind, he just didn't read the summary or the story inside. You don't care about the stories at all werewolf. You post reviews that are very bland and general and the only reviews you put into detail are the ones mentioning your OCs. All you want to do IS SPREAD THE DISEASE KNOWN AS YOUR OCS ON EVERY SONIC STORY AND INFECT THEM ALL! In the words of Billy from that one old Cartoon Network show, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL, DESTROY US ALL! And it's true that you try to spread to EVERY SONIC RELATED STORY ON HERE! I've seen you on regular Sonic stories, Sonic and MLP stories, and even stories of Sonic and Total Drama Island (to be explained later)! You say that you aren't spamming your characters, but you are! YOU ARE! POSTING THE SAME THING TO MULTIPLE MEDIAS IS SPAMMING! And you aren't stopping! And IT NEEDS TO STOP! NO ONE WANTS THE DISEASE KNOWN AS WEREWOLF'S OCS, NO ONE.

Of course, we can't finish this rant without saying stuff about the OCs themselves. Before I begin, I want to say that I have a FULL DESCRIPTION of BOTH HIS OCS. He had to have someone send the information to me, he couldn't do the full description himself. I express my condolences to the person who had to send them to me. Let's start with the one he expresses the most, Spencer Daniel Ricardo. First of all, why such a long name! Almost every other popular OC on here has easy names to remember, like Unknown, Blade, Aura, Sora, Glimpse, Taylor, Gold, the list goes on and on. But you decided to put a three word name. I understand you only use his first name, but still in the reviews you express his full name every time like you want him to be called that every time the author writes about him. The next big thing that pops out is HOLY COW, WHY IS HE SO COLORFUL! He's a GORILLA, I THINK, YOU KEEP CHANING HIS SPECIES! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE THAT MANY COLORS, EVEN IF HE IS AN OC! Oh and the Skittles nickname thing that I said in Seven Days, that WAS AN INSULT! NOT A COMPLIMENT! SKITTLES IS RD'S NICKNAME, SO YOU BETTER GET RID OF IT AND KEEP IT AS AN INSULT! The rest of the physical appearance of Spencer is...weird. He's big, has chains and other precious metal stuff that a gangster would wear, some weird tattoos. Let's stop right there and let me say the tattoos he has is a Scrappy Doo and a golden dragon tattoo. Also, he likes gold and silver clothes...okay...Now onto his abilities. One of them according to my description that I received is swimming. Wow, what are you going to do, kill the enemy with you amazing swimming techniques? QUICK DO A DOG PADDLE, THAT'LL KILL THE ENEMY. Another ability is he can talk and sing opera in many different languages. Again, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT! SING SO HIGH PITCHED THAT THEIR EARS BLEED? OR IS HE SO HORRIBLE AT SINGING THAT THE PERSON LISTENING TO IT KILLS THEMSELVES? Those are NOT ABILITIES. Using Chaos is an ability, using Eon is an ability, using aura is an ability, NOT FRICKING SINGING! Also in the description I have his personalities. Basically, you listed random personalities and put them all together. Really showing some creativity there. NOT! Your other OC Noah Raymond Thompson. I'm not going to explain him because HE IS BASICALLY THE SAME THING AS SPENCER JUST WITH SOME DIFFERENT PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES.

That's some information from a longgggggggg time ago, back when I first entered the FanFiction scene. Since then you have added some stuff. Some RIDICULOUS STUPID STUFF! I'll put down some that I remember. Here's one: Spencer can use any good move and use any energy when he is good and all evil energy when he is bad, or something like that. DING DING DING WE HAVE A GARY STU ALERT! Here's another: Spencer is a math teacher that can shoot lightning bolts out of his eyes when the students anger him. JUST...JUST...WHAT THE HELL! Another, and another and another, the list of RANDOM AND STUPID POWERS GOES ON AND ON.

It's time to wrap up talking about his OCs. They suck. That's it. They have weird appearances that are not explained at all, weird abilities that don't help in battle at all, powers that fluctuate with every review you spam them in, they have no definitive background information, and nothing truly unique about them other than their weird behavior traits like being smelly around males and rubbing males in his dirty armpits while also being super clean and nice around females. JUST WHY! THERE'S NO ANSWER TO WHY ALL THIS IS HAPPENING! Also, the one thing that you stress in EVERY OC SPAM THAT YOU POST IS THREE THINGS! NO JEANS, STAY MALE, AND BE NEUTRAL. I can understand the whole stay a male part, but the jeans MAKE NO SENSE AND HAVE NO REASON WHY! ARE THEY JUST TOO BIG FOR JEANS OR SOMETHING? EXPLAIN YOURSELF FOR ONCE! The stay neutral thing is stupid as well, choose to be a hero, choose to be an antihero, or choose to be evil. CHOOSE! Maybe if you made an actual ACCOUNT AND STORY TO EXPLAIN YOUR OCS MAYBE THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT! Speaking of that, let's move on to that topic.

Apparently, you can't make your own account because your mother doesn't want you to. Over-protectiveness is understandable in parents, I can witness that first hand. But this is different. From some sources I've read and been informed, apparently werewolf is twenty-four years old. I don't know if this is true or not but if it is true...just dude...what the hell...If it's not, then the whole I can't because my parent said no thing is understandable. But, moving on, WHY IN EON'S NAME DO YOU HAVE A DISTINCT LIKING TO HAVE CAHRACTERS BE THROWN INTO SMELLY PITS OR 'DUNG'? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT'S DISTURBING! I can understand being random, as seen in Complete Chaos, but that is just disgusting. You also seem to like farting. Okay...that's less gross but still...weird and kinda immature.

Okay, I think that's all I have to say. But don't think I'm the only one who hates you with your ANNOYING SPAMMING OF OCS. Remember Maverick, a great critic reviewer who knows how to be critical with his reviews that help rather than hurt? He has said so much to everyone about you and your mediocrity that he deserves a medal. Glimpse has spoken out against you. Another person I'm gonna bring up is a FanFiction writer named IcyAngels and a reviewer, Micheal Burnette. I'm pretty sure werewolf knows about these two. Remember how I mentioned the Sonic and Total Drama Island crossovers? Well that's what IcyAngels does. And she spoke out against you werewolf. Cheezel has spoke out against werewolf. And there probably more out there in the Sonic community on FanFiction who have done the same. It isn't just me.

However, I am a nice guy. I really am. I may not seem like it because of what I have said, but I can speak my opinions here. There's still a chance for you werewolf. Get an account, think about your characters a bit more, improve, write a story, get around, it's easy to do. Just look at people like Glimpse. He was a guest reviewer, had a good OC despite the fact he was a guest, made an account, and look where he is today. I firmly believe that anyone, and I mean anyone, has the ability to actually make an amazing and unique OC with a story to match it. I really do. I believe, you Christian Ape99, have the ability to make that a reality. Thank you all and good night.

* * *

***finishes rant***

***posts rant***

***takes a peek at the reviews of Glimpse's new story which everyone should read***

***sees Christian Wolf's review***

* * *

And I paraphrase here, "I really really wish that Boomer, Rotor's evil twin, would be a real life walrus and not a comic/TV character so that he can come into my room and slash my p**** off and hug me with a bear hug." I'm dead FRICKING SERIOUS. Glimpse deleted it because it was disgusting and disturbing but I saw it before he did. Don't believe me, ask Glimpse, just don't flood his inbox. That review sent me over the edge so I created this rant and rage. I'm sure some of you understand. And with that review in mind, I change my mind on the above inspirational paragraph. Instead, I say...

F*** off, werewolf.

* * *

Now, one thing left to say. For my regular followers and my regular reviewers, this is your choice. Your choice to either look at me like I'm a heartless monster for saying all these thing or to look at me as someone with enough guts to express my opinion. You can hate me all you want if that's what you believe is right. You can not care at all. You can agree. It's your choice. But there's one thing I want to say to you all before I actually end it. This was said to me by a close friend of mine when I discussed this with him. It isn't exact but it's close. These are the words I leave this rant with. Good night.

"_**In this world, in all the conflicts, there are diplomats and there are soldiers. The diplomats make the peace and the soldiers defend the peace. Sometimes, the diplomats try to make peace but fail, as everyone is not perfect. If they fail, the soldiers come in to defend the peace."**_

* * *

References:

Various reviews by Christian Ape99/werewolf lover 99.

Sonic Chaos and Harmony by Lightningthehedgehog, its reviews and summary.

Old descriptions of werewolf's OCs, written by himself, sent by an anonymous that will not be named.

Maverick2519 and his reviews mostly on Eon Chronicles: The Seven Days and some other stories

Glimpse and his author's note in chapter 22 of Chaotic Bonds

IcyAngels and Micheal Burnette in IcyAngels's story, Total Drama Universe

Cheezel1993 in the reviews of the story by Lightningthehedgehog mentioned above

First guest review of Christian Ape99 on Glimpse's new story Harmonic Bonds, has been deleted for obvious reasons.

A quote from a friend of mine, edited a little bit

P.S. If you are mentioned in the references and you would rather not be, contact me via PM so I can erase it for you. Also, if you have a suggestion on a problem in the Sonic or MLP fandom, something you want my opinion on, or something for me to react to on FanFiction, leave your suggestion in the reviews. Thank you and good night.


End file.
